


Hearing Things

by Kiss_at_the_Crossroads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, F/M, SexyCrowley, Top Crowley, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads/pseuds/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sitting at home the night before school starts, when you swear you heard him, Crowley. You're going crazy, hearing things, but you swear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated, If there are any mistakes please tell me! More chapters to come! This is my first fanfic and your opinion means the world to me!

Chapter 1

-Sigh- School was starting tomorrow and you had no idea how to spend the last night of summer. Most people were out partying or hanging with friends, but you? Home, alone. You were sitting at your desk watching a bunch of youtube videos, wow thats pretty sad, you thought to yourself. But whatever you were just happy you had just finished the summer book project for the english class you were taking this year, you heard that your teacher was the hardest in all of high school, just your luck.

-Click- “ahh, finally” you sighed as you selected print on your project and closed your laptop and then threw it onto the floor beneath your huge desk, you always hated that desk, it was an vintage black wood desk that took up a good portion of your tiny room. You looked over it and imagined replacing that area with like a TV or something cool like in the magazines, anything but that stupid desk. You Closed your eyes as you plopped down onto your bed and you imagined what it would be like to have a totally cool room to bring your friends home to, “Damn you,” you whispered as you opened your eyes from the vision of a modernized room to the blemish that was the old oak wood desk.

Drifting off to sleep on your, also oversized, bed you thought about the dream of a character Crowley. You’d always loved him over Castiel, your friends thought you were crazy, but the way he said-

” **Hello Darling** ”

-You sat up thinking you actually heard him say that, but it had to be just yourself thinking it, right? “Oh, _Lord_ , i’m going crazy, _God_ help me.”

“Hm, nope neither of those sweetie, quite the opposite actually, try again.”

“Crowley?” you choked out looking around your little bedroom, nothing. I’m going crazy you thought... Crowley? He’s a fictional character, on a TV show. You’ve been watching to much netflix anyway, you’re sleep deprived, you gave yourself any reason to distract your mind from the rough sexy voice you swear you’ve heard twice now. “Ok lets just go to sleep, whatever. Stupid school, might as well get you over with, right?” You thought even annoying yourself with your own personal failure of a pep talk. Well, might as well continue your normal night routine. As you searched through your drawers you couldn’t find anything but a stupid black night gown that you didn’t even know you owned. it was black silk dress with a V-cut neck line lined with black lace, “whatever it will work,” then walking over to your closet you go to grab some underwear and a bra, yeah it sucked wearing a bra to sleep but your stupid cousin has a bad habit of taking a picture of you in the morning, as soon as you walk out of your room, when you look like crap, so you have to, it’s no fun having a picture of you without a bra and bed-head on Facebook. “What the heck, Seriously?” Note to self: start doing your own laundry, all you had left was your one pair of lace underwear, black, that you had bought to go under a tight dress that you wore for homecoming, and for a bra you ended up wearing, the only one that was clean, your cute red one with the black bow in the middle and the uncomfortable push-up padding at the bottom, again, just your luck.

“ **Actually, just my luck.** ”

Spinning on your heels you look around the room once more, to find the same thing, an oversized desk, oversized bed, and some papers sprawled across the floor. “What the fuck?” you huff, adrenaline still rushing through you, the deep voice had terrified you, it sounded like it was right there, like he was right there, you swear. You couldn’t quite convince yourself either way, if you were hallucinating, or if it had happened. You headed down the hall in your defeat and jumped into the shower, hoping to wash the sting of fear and adrenaline you still tasted on your tongue.

The hot running water sent your brain into it’s normal frenzy of, well shall we say, inventive thoughts about Crowley. As you started shaving your legs you played out a creative fantasy about Crowley.

“ **Well, that’s a new one.** ”

“OUCH!” you yelped, dropping the razor, but not before slivering a piece of skin off. The clear water turned a soft red as your blood trailed down your leg, leading up to a “What?!” a-uh-a cut? “There was a cut there, the blood! What?!” You pleaded to reality to just fix everything, but the only evidence that there was ever a cut was quickly getting washed down the drain. The sliver was gone, completely healed like it had never happened. You quickly finished up and jumped out of the shower to find a pile of, holy crap, unreasonably soft red towels. You hadn’t noticed them on the way in, but who cares? “Thanks mom” you thought as you patted yourself dry. Pulling up the lace panties seemed, strange, like someone else was helping? “Nope i’m just going crazy, complete bonkers,” you jokingly reasoned with yourself while you clasped and swung the straps of the fancy bra over your shoulders. Combing out your hair, which had already started to dry you started off to your room, the black night gown sliding down over your hips.

“ **Hello, Darling.** ”

Ignoring your insane, Crowley infatuated brain, you plop down onto you bed, looking up over the covers to see that terrible black desk, with a two finger filled glass of ‘Craig sitting on it.


	2. Secrets at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day starts off with one hell of a surprise and ends just about the same, hearing things, and now seeing things? What's next?

Chapter 2

“What?! What the-” You startled awake to find the same desk, but without the glass. “I can’t believe it, a dream? A freaking dream?” you groggily stated, angry that it was just a vivid fantasy. As you started getting ready you passed by the mirror noticing that you were actually wearing the black silk night gown and that bra and those- “WHAT?!” A huge bruise? “Oh, crap. Mom is going to freak” you thought to yourself quickly running through your options to conceal the huge circular red and purple bruise on your neck. After deciding to just throw on a cute outfit with a scarf you ran out of the house to go catch the bus and start your first day of school, forgetting the events of this morning, or maybe last night? Whatever, it didn’t matter to you at the time.

“Hey, scoot over loser!” you teased your friend when you found her seat on the bus. “Love the outfit, is that a different one then you showed me earlier?” Oh crap, “Yeah I just found this scarf and thought it worked, no biggie.” Nice save. The rest of the ride was spent exchanging small talk with people you hadn’t seen all summer. “Ok i’ll see you in gym!” your friend yelled to you as you bolted to your first class, being late on the first day, not good. “Sorry I got lost!” You stated as you walked into the classroom and found a seat. “Ok, this is your one warning” your teacher barked at you. Wow great its the first day calm down dude, you thought wanting to roll your eyes and reveal how much sass the teacher was going to have to deal with this year, but you just ignored it and started listening to another boring syllabus lecture.

“I don’t have classes with anyone I know i’m so glad we have gym together!” you said to your friend while you informed her on what teachers you had and what you thought of all your classes. “Same, hurry up, I can’t believe they’re making us change out on the first day, seriously it’s not like we are doing anything” heading off to the locker room you commented on that one really cute guy in your class, James or something like that. “Holy crap!” your friend started off into a frenzy of laughter as you were both changing in the locker room, “Shut up it was the only stuff I had left!” you said thinking your friend was laughing at your sexy attire, “well at least I know why you were wearing that hideous scarf.” “The bruise? It’s just a bruise! I woke up with it this morning!” “Yeah well thats what happens the morning after” your friend stated suggestively even though she could barley make out the sentence she was laughing so hard. You laughed with your friend, as people started staring staring trying to figure out what was going on “Shut up! It’s not a hickey you creep!”

“ **Actually it is, my bad.** ”

“What the heck!? Where are you perv!?” You yelled out causing everyone to turn to you. “Theres a guy in here, I heard him, just a minute ago? Didn’t anyone else?” great it’s the first day and everyone already thinks you’re crazy. You finished getting dressed after your friend had convinced you it was just some girl with a low voice. “Don’t wait up i’ll be out in a minute” you told your friend as you motioned for her to leave you in the locker room. You started walking to the back of the locker room hearing the slap of your shoes echoing through the empty rows of lockers, stepping in front of the mirror you started applying some makeup of the accused ‘hickey’.

“Took you long enough” as soon as you walked through the door your friend started teasing you. “Ok, come look at the sheet on the wall you each have a pair today for stretches and running” your huge gym teacher’s voice boomed throughout the gym yelling directions. You couldn’t believe she was actually making you work out on the first day. “Holy crap you have Jason, the cute one!” your friend giggled with a touch of jealousy in her voice, your heart bounced a little in delight, finally your luck isn’t all bad. “Hey, I’m Jason, what do you want to do first?” you decided to run before starting the stretches, after a nice long jog you were directed to go back into the gym and start some of the stuff the other half of the class had been doing, “Ok go ahead, i’ll hold you up” Crap, you couldn’t believe one of the stretches actually involved you trying to do a handstand, at least that means Jason is going to have his hands around your waist, so maybe it isn’t such a bad- “Ouch!” you tumbled to the floor after Jason had tried to grab you to support you but it felt like he had punched you, “Dude what the heck?” you looked up at him expecting him to apologize, or give you some expectation, but all you saw was a crimson faced boy with cheeks filled to the brim trying to not laugh. “What? It happens!” you yelled up choked up from embarrassment of falling over in front of him, “Quite the bruise you have there...” he trailed off pointing to your hip, “What are you talking about?” you quizzically asked lifting up the edge of your shirt. “Holy crap, what the, what the heck!”

“ **Had to let him know you were mine, and I thought signing my name would have been too cliché for you.** ”

“What did you just say?” you looked up at Jason as your face turned every shade of red, “I said ‘that’s quite a bruise-” “No after that” you retaliated cutting him off, “nothing I didn’t say anything, do you want some help up?” he offered trying to change the subject. “No, no i’m fine-” you were about to say something else but the bell cut you off, “Ok, see you next class I guess...” he muttered heading off with the rest of the guys. “What the heck is going on?” you thought to yourself as you ran to the locker room attempting to get there before everyone else. When you finally reached the back of the locker room, it wasn’t your steps that echoed through the locker room but your gasp as you looked at the huge hand shaped bruises on either sides of your waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you would like me to write more, your opinion is the most important thing to me, and without knowing someone wants more, I have no reason to, Thank you so much for reading! Love you :3


	3. Mr.Kyle's class

Chapter 3

The rest of that night was spent staring into a mirror at the unbelievable bruises that consumed a good portion of your torso. After inspecting them for a good couple hours you found, although they looked like bruises, no matter how hard you pushed on them they didn’t hurt, even though they hurt when Jason grabbed you. Two big hands on your waist, they just held onto you, marking their territory.

-BEEP BEEP- Your alarm woke you up the next morning, way to early for your liking so you slammed snooze and flopped over. By the time you were done with the vicious cycle of not wanting to wake up you slipped on your outfit for the second day of school, you decided to wear the outfit you had originally wanted to wear for the first day of school because the supposed hickey had faded. The outfit was a black circle skirt with a ruby red crop top with little black roses stitched into the fabric, your current favorite outfit, you thought you liked it because it reminded you a bit of Crowley. You thought he would have liked it, a proper queen of hell just like you fantasized.

“ **Oh yes I do like it, and for that you get a reward, _pet_.** ”

Your body shook with pleasure from hearing a voice like Crowley’s call you pet, you thought If you’re going to go delusional from hearing voices, you might as well enjoy it. “Time to head off to hell” you murmured to yourself as you walked out the door.

“ **Oh Darling, you have no idea what you’re in for.** ”

“Ok voice, whatever you say.” you laughed to yourself as you waved to your friend across the street who was already waiting at the bus stop. “Ok summer is officially over, but I heard Mr.Kyle is hot, so today might not totally suck!” your friend encouraged as you approached her doing a little twirl to show off the outfit you had picked out today. “Oh, well someone is trying to get some of that teacher action.” Your friend winked at you referring to the outfit you were currently strutting onto the bus. Whatever i’m going to take a bus nap, wake me up when we get there.”

“Common sleepy head it’s time for class, you’ve only been sleeping all of today, the bus, first period and now all of lunch?” Your friend yelled at you, what a rude awakening. You’d been up all last night so it’s not your fault you were tired, you had spent so much of the afternoon looking in the mirror at a big pair of hand prints that you only had the night left to finish the rest of the homework. “Holy crap he _is_ cute!” you exclaimed to your friend just a little too loud walking into the classroom, some people heard you say it but the guys that heard it assumed you were talking about them and gave you a smirk and the girls that heard you looked at Mr.Kyle in agreement.

“Okay class! I’m Mr.Kyle!” your cute teacher excitedly blurted out to the room. “I’m a new teacher here, and I can promise this will be your favorite class.” he looked around and gave a seductive wink and lip bite, totally unintentional i’m sure, which made it all the more hot. “Since it’s the first day the only thing you have to learn is your classmates names, so feel free to go socialize.” he exclaimed motioning for you to move around. You and your friend looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement to strike up a conversation with Mr.Kyle. “Hi, Mr.Kyle!” you had finished introductions between you and your friend and it wasn’t three minutes before your new teacher had you two in a giggling frenzy and had the rest of the girls in the class in a flustered stare of jealousy.

“ **Enjoying yourself? I hope not, I suggest you walk away, it’s time for your reward.** ”

After realizing that the voice was in fact your own insane head talking and not the tall gorgeous man in front of you, you stepped back considering how to respond. You thought for a minute and then realized, you’re not about to stop a conversation with your hot teacher because the voice told you to.

“ **Your choice darling.** ”

Rolling your eyes you continued the conversation about Mr.Kyle’s recent collage days. You quickly started noticing something was weird about the air around you. It was heavy and you started warming up unnaturally fast. You started to bite your lip nervously feeling your face slowly get flushed. “You ok sweetie? You look a bit flustered...” your teachers voice started fading as your mind set off into a series of things you couldn’t quite understand, or control. “I-I’m fine I just need to sit down, excuse me.” you stammered back slumping into your seat as your teacher gave you a concerned glare. “I’m fine really! Just a bit warm.” the words bounced around your mouth, probably sounding like complete gibberish to anyone hearing them, you were just trying to get people to stop staring at you. Your mind suddenly went out of it’s state of white noise and static to a clear image, you saw an arm that lead down to a hand that was probably resting somewhere in your hair, and when it seemed like the image started moving to a different angle, you saw a toned stomach leading up to a man looking down at you with a sexy smirk on his face. The man just happened to be Crowley.

“ **Hello, darling** ”

You heard the voice once again but this time you saw a set of lips move. As you realized what was going on in the image that your brain had forced you to see, which you couldn’t look away from, you shifted in your seat, giving away what part of you had noticed the compromising position first. As the image seemed to fade you noticed you were still in your seat, but no one had been paying attention to you, thank god.


	4. Keep quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Mr.Kyle's class, and Crowley has had enough of your fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through an extremely hard time so I haven't updated the story recently, my apologies. This is an un-editied version, i'll proof-read soon.

**Chapter 4**

You spent the night trying to figure out what the heck had happened in Mr.Kyle’s class. I mean you had tried to convince yourself it was just a daydream, a very vivid, very realistic daydream. But honestly, you just wanted to believe it wasn’t just a daydream. What If the voice is actually Crowley? Holy crap, you’re so going insane, if you told anyone this they would throw you into an asylum. Honestly though? You don’t care, it’s Crowley, you’re good for anything.

**“Is that a promise?”**

It had been a day since the incident in Mr.Kyle’s class and you were once again in his class giggling and blushing from your teachers complete adorableness. Unfortunately after realizing he had already spent most of class telling stories he decided we had to start working on the assignment which was taking notes off of his power point. “Hey Samantha flip the lights for me?” your teacher smiled towards the girl sitting nearest the light switch. Normally you would’ve wanted that seat, all the way in back near the door, easy escape. But during this class you were happy with your front row seat, nearest to Mr.Kyle. Half way through the presentation you noticed something was a little off, something felt a little different. I mean, the room was really hot, and it wouldn’t be the first time you considered Mr.Kyle in that inappropriate student teacher relationship stuff, but this was different, you were way to turned on.

**“I really don’t like my pets thinking about other inappropriate relationships, but it’s ok, i’ll make us even.”**

“Oh, no,” you thought to yourself, you knew this couldn’t be good. “Umf!” your eyes grew huge as you realized you’d just made that noise out loud from the surprise from a bolt of pleasure that was sent across your hips. “Sorry, I-I-uh bit my lip, ha.” You hurried out an excuse to the class that had all turned their attention to the source of the strange sound. You shifted in your seat from the uncomfortable feeling you had created in the air around you, thats when you noticed, you were really wet. You tried raising your hand to try to get out and go to the bathroom, but your arms felt glued to the desk.

**“This is a punishment, now try to be quiet, don’t want Mr.Kyle to notice now do we?”**

-Sigh- “Well I have a i’m not going to get a lot of pleasure from this pleasure am I?” you thought to yourself settling into your seat. The build started getting pretty intense and you knew that you really need friction to get yourself over the edge, “Maybe, If i’m really subtle no one will notice” you thought quickly reasoning sitting in the front row with you hand on you pants might be pretty obvious. So you sat there, squirming around on the edge, every thought of a classroom and classmates fleeing from your mind. Any inhibitions you had were disappearing not even the fear of judgment was holding you from screaming out right there when you hit your point. The only problem was you were on the edge, and you just couldn’t get past that point. It was honestly almost painful and forget paying attention, you hadn’t even turned the note packet over when the rest of the class did, ten minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I've been going through a tough time recently so this chapter might not be my best, I promise my next chapter will be much better ;)


End file.
